ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Sticky Business
In Sticky Business, a local children's hospital needs $50,000 to remain operational so the Ghostbusters make a deal to use the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man in a commercial for that amount of money. Unfortunately, when Stay Puft emerges, so does the nasty Phantom, who begins to create havoc.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 26. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Egon Spengler Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Peter Venkman Slimer Dr. Perkins Dr. Perkins' Patients Marty Tillis Janine Melnitz Marty's Assistants Salamander Shifters Oddball Ghost Trio Ghash Precious Second Oddball Ghost Trio Phantom Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Equipment Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap Ecto-1 Containment Unit Multifunction Device Ecto-2 Locations Firehouse Battery Park Plot The Ghostbusters entered a dark hospital room and saw empty beds. An odd looking ghost sprang up and the guys opened fire. After they trapped it, Peter turned the lights on. It was all a show to entertain children at the hospital by capturing a ghost that was really Slimer in a sheet. Egon explained they used low level lasers during the demonstration so their equipment wouldn't cause any damage. The Ghostbusters learned from Dr. Perkins that the hospital's children's ward was in financial distress and needed $50,000 by the end of the week. The team wanted to help but didn't have the funds, they were in a pickle. As Ecto-1 returned to the Firehouse, a man in a car nearby watched. Janine greeted the guys, who were noticeably crestfallen. As they explained the problem, the man entered the Firehouse and introduced himself as Marty Tillis, President of the Stay Puft Marshmallow Company. Tillis wanted to use the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man for a commercial for Stay Puft Marshmallows. Everyone was reluctant to give their consent. Tillis' two assistants suddenly appeared with a set and jug of water ready for their boss. He sat down and took a cup of water. Tillis offered to pay them $50,000 if all goes well and he'd invite the children from the hospital to watch the filming. Peter stepped forward, agreed to the offer, and shook hands on it. Down in the basement, the guys wondered how to get Stay Puft out of the Containment Unit without letting everyone else out. They silently volunteered Slimer to go in. Slimer is terrified and hides under the floor. He eventually agreed to do it for the children. Slimer was outfitted with a pack and trapped by Egon. He was then placed into the Containment Unit and searched for Stay Puft. In the process, Slimer ran into several ghosts. The Ghostbusters observed Slimer's progress on a monitor but lost the feed when someone in the neighborhood turned on their blender and caused direct line interference. Slimer found Stay Puft and told him about the situation. Stay Puft agreed to help and walked to the Containment Unit grid, unaware that a ghost called the Phantom had sneaked underneath his collar. Just outside the Firehouse, Egon remotely opened a Trap and let out the three ghosts. Egon then turned on a homing signal to that would lead Stay Puft to the site of the commercial. Peter radioed Tillis to apprise him of their progress. As Stay Puft followed Ecto-1, the Phantom made its presence known and started to harass Stay Puft. Phantom then scorched the roof of Ecto. Ray remembered it was the Phantom and Winston added he could burn holes through cement. Stay Puft got annoyed and swiped at the Phantom, causing all sorts of property damage. Phantom kidnapped Slimer and Stay Puft chased after Phantom but got stuck between two buildings. Egon and Ray went into the alley blind and got cornered by Phantom. Luckily, Peter and Winston were topside aboard Ecto-2 and fired on the ghost. Slimer was released during the firefight as well. Back in Ecto-1, the guys fired a giant lasso onto Stay Puft. Slimer then greased up the big guy with some slime. Ecto went into reverse and managed to tow Stay Puft out of his bind. Back at the set, Tillis became concerned about the Ghostbusters, they were past due. Egon worked to modify the homing signal and made it stronger. It worked and they all arrived at Battery Park, where the commercial set was awaiting them. Down below in the sewers, the Phantom used his pyrokinetic powers and melted the street above. Ecto-1 and Stay Puft got stuck in the hot mess. Phantom then flew past Ecto and wielded the doors shut. It then manned a construction crew and tossed Ecto-1 into the harbor waters. Winston activated the car's water raft and they surfaced. Meanwhile, Stay Puft took the crane and caught Phantom. The Ghostbusters regrouped and trapped it. Tillis was ecstatic at the action and his cameraman recorded it all. After Slimer kissed each Ghostbuster, Tillis cut a check for $50,000 and handed it to Dr. Perkins. They looked on as the children played with Stay Puft and Slimer licked him on the cheek. Quotes Trivia *The episode was recorded on May 27, 1987.Marsha Goodman (1987). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Sticky Business" (1987). *Peter hates goodbyes.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Sticky Business" (1987) (DVD ts. 06:01-06:04). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "I've always hated goodbyes. I think I know why now." *When Slimer goes into the Ecto Containment Unit to find Stay Puft, he runs various captured entities including Ghash and Precious, now colored green instead of red. *When the Phantom chases the Ecto-1, Peter references the Red Baron, a famous World War I German fighter pilot and most famously depicted in pop culture as an imaginary enemy of Snoopy from the Peanuts comic strip.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Sticky Business" (1987) (DVD ts. 10:00-10:01). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Sure wasn't the Red Baron!" *The Ecto-1's water raft addition is used again when the Phantom throws it into the New York Harbor. *When the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man gets stuck between two buildings, Peter says "And here we are a bunch of fluffernutters". A fluffernutter is a sandwich made with peanut butter and marshmallow creme. *Speculating on their impending ruin, Peter mentions Toldeo, Ohio.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Sticky Business" (1987) (DVD ts. 15:11-15:13). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Yeah and we'll be running a fruit stand in Toledo" Animation Errors References Gallery Episode Screen Caps StickyBusiness01.jpg StickyBusiness02.jpg StickyBusiness03.jpg StickyBusiness04.jpg StickyBusiness17.jpg StickyBusiness18.jpg StickyBusiness19.jpg StickyBusiness20.jpg StickyBusiness05.jpg StickyBusiness06.jpg StickyBusiness21.jpg StickyBusiness07.jpg StickyBusiness22.jpg StickyBusiness08.jpg StickyBusiness09.jpg StickyBusiness23.jpg StickyBusiness10.jpg StickyBusiness11.jpg StickyBusiness24.jpg StickyBusiness12.jpg StickyBusiness13.jpg StickyBusiness25.jpg StickyBusiness26.jpg StickyBusiness14.jpg StickyBusiness27.jpg StickyBusiness15.jpg StickyBusiness16.jpg StickyBusiness28.jpg Collages and Edits ChildrensHospitalinStickyBusinessepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ChildrensHospitalinStickyBusinessepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseinStickyBusinessepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinStickyBusinessepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' StayPuftinStickyBusinessepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' StayPuftinStickyBusinessepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' StayPuftinStickyBusinessepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' EgonRayinStickyBusinessepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' StayPuftinStickyBusinessepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Ecto1StayPuftinStickyBusinessepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinStickyBusinessepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Ecto1StayPuftinStickyBusinessepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Ecto1StayPuftinStickyBusinessepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Ecto1StayPuftinStickyBusinessepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RayWinstoninStickyBusinessepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinStickyBusinessepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' StayPuftinStickyBusinessepisodeCollage5.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc4menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 3 Disc 4 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc4episode084.png|Episode features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc4episode084Intsc01.png|Introduction Category:RGB Episode